


And Suddenly

by KaraMergen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraMergen/pseuds/KaraMergen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozume realizes that he is in love with Hinata. It really is that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kenma is an anxious cutie.

_I… like Shouyou. I like Shouyou._

It is such a terrifying and liberating thought.

When Shouyou texts him on a quiet, uneventful evening, Kenma drops his game console promptly to reply. As usual, Shouyou's message is generously peppered with exclamation marks: four or five after each sentence that is actually exclamatory, three after sentences that most people would end with a period. Normally Kenma finds it hard to get along with people who can't keep their emotions in check, but somehow, Shouyou's writing manner doesn't strike him as annoying at all, because to Kenma, it simply isn't.

This is when it finally hits him.

At first, Kenma feels an urge to lie down for a while, but he is in his bed already, so it doesn't work, and he tries counting to ten instead. After counting to about sixty, he glances at his phone again. He has a crush on a short, loud, hyperactive kid who makes something as mundane as volleyball seem interesting with his bizarre antics. It is ridiculous - a reasonable person would at least choose a cool guy like Sawamura Daichi as his crush - but if anything, it explains a lot. It explains just about everything.

 _Glad that you are coming to Tokyo_ , Kenma types, hoping that his thoughts don't reach Shouyou through the phone. In theory, he knows that mobile communication doesn't work that way, but with things like this, you can never be sure. His father's favorite science magazine had an article on telepathy once; human brains are simply too mysterious and complex to be trusted easily. Finally, he decides that _glad_ sounds overly emotional - intimate, even - and sends Shouyou an elegantly reserved _See you, then_ instead.

 _YES!!!!!_ Shouyou responds almost immediately, and Kenma closes his eyes in quiet relief.

Someday they will meet outside of the court to hang out at some game center or to have some Western hamburgers and coke together, and then, perhaps, Kenma will find a proper way to explain that maybe he likes Shouyou as something more than a weirdly fascinating volleyball player, but right now, this feeling is a bit like a timid crow fledgling, and Kenma pulls a warm blanket over himself, as if to keep it safe - for the time being.


End file.
